Trust
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Wufei Chang. Autora: Babaca. Tradução Autorizada. 5x3. YAOI. LEMON. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai. Um momento roubado por Wufei e Trowa, entre as missões, onde o piloto do HeavyArms enfim aprende o que significa confiar no piloto do Shenlong como o rapaz que ele ama.
1. Trust - Sinopse

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **ÚLTIMO DIA DA SEMANA WUFEI CHANG!**

 **APROVEITEM ^~**

 **.**

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **TRUST,**_ **por Babaca** _ **–**_ **é uma Fanfic traduzida participante da...**

.

 **É com MUITO ORGULHO que aviso a todos e todas fãs do fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing aqui no Brasil que...**

 **CINCO ANOS DEPOIS, quando praticamente todo mundo já não acreditava mais que o milagre aconteceria e que São Yaoi no mínimo fora sequestrado estava curtindo férias forçadas em uma galáxia muito distante...**

 **o** **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA** **está de volta!**

 **YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **Sim! Depois de muitos perrengues e adiamentos causados por causa da Real Life, Aryam McAllyster e eu vamos dar sequência ao Projeto! *soltem fogos! ***

 **Quê?! Duvidam? Há! Confiram as informações aí embaixo e voltem a erguer altares para adorar São Yaoi, porque Ele não nos deixou desistir! ^~**

 **.**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 02 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

As fanfics originais e as traduções postadas nos perfis do **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções** , da **Illy-chan H. Wakai** e da **Aryam McAllyster** , (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de **26/07/2017** até **02** **/08/2017** , fazem parte do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing** **:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA** esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics ( **traduzidas e originais** ) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de histórias dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras para as fãs brasileiras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, tanto por mim quanto pela Aryam, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo =)

 **Que São Yaoi reze por nós e que NATAKU nos proteja \o/\o/**

 **.**

Em novembro de 2012, Aryam e eu trouxemos algo inédito para o fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing no Brasil: um Projeto onde abordaríamos os pilotos G-Boys em separado e onde o primeiro piloto a ser trazido para o fandom sob a luz de novos refletores foi Trowa Barton – e sim, a resposta foi fantástica!

De lá para cá, enfrentamos muitos problemas e adiamentos, mas nunca abrimos mão de continuar com o Projeto. Afinal, os pilotos são cinco, não apenas um, não é mesmo? ^~

Assim, hoje, cinco anos depois, reiniciamos a **Festa YaoiGundamWingniana** trazendo para vocês o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Com a escolha do único sobrevivente do Clã Shenlong de L5 para nossa segunda SEMANA, o Projeto ambiciona mostrar muitas outras faces do nosso piloto chinês – que muitas vezes é erroneamente mal interpretado, tem sua personalidade deturpada e estereotipada e, infelizmente, é por muitas vezes preterido quando o assunto é se tornar o 'favorito' das autoras e leitoras ou ainda, um personagem raramente considerado como um provável par romântico para um dos demais pilotos.

Wufei, de fato, é misógino, machista, cabeça quente e possui um padrão de comportamento extremamente individualista. Estas características podem se mostrar bem ásperas para serem desenvolvidas por uma autora, porém elas advém de contextualizações bastante peculiares e é aí que o personagem se torna rico aos olhos de quem aceita o desafio de trabalhar com ele e suas complexidades, pois ele não se esgota apenas com estas definições. Escondido e protegido pela distância emocional e física da qual se utiliza para se afastar dos outros, Wufei é humano demais para seu próprio bem.

Apesar de vir de um clã secular de guerreiros e ser um orgulhoso herdeiro de sua cultura, sua índole era a de um estudioso, um acadêmico, um futuro chanceler ou um embaixador de seu povo. Mas a morte de Meiran, sua esposa (que lutava como rebelde), o jogou nos braços do Gundam Nataku, sob as orientações de Mestre O e em meio à guerra das Colônias Rebeldes X Terra.

Durante a série, Wufei torna-se uma das maiores vítimas da guerra, mostrando o quão uma pessoa pode perder em meio a um conflito armado: perdeu esposa, familiares, clã, uma colônia inteira de pessoas que conhecia. Perdeu sua história. Tornou-se absolutamente sozinho. Ficou sem pertencimento. E isto o abala enormemente, reflexo disso vemos nos OVA's de Gundam Wing.

Ele também vai dando mostras de crescimento emocional e a forma como seu relacionamento com os outros rapazes e alguns personagens se dá durante a série de TV mostra como sua distância e raiva são aos poucos substituídos por serenidade, companheirismo, amizade – e liderança.

E é exatamente através dessa miríade de complexidades exploradas por algumas corajosas autoras e apresentadas nas fanfics – traduzidas e originais – escolhidas e que começarão a ser lançadas a partir de hoje, torcemos para que vocês sejam surpreendidas, passando a ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM-SE PARA PERDER O CORAÇÃO PARA O PILOTO DO SHENLONG!

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& **_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**

* * *

 **TRUST**

 _ **CONFIANÇA**_

 **Por Babaca**

 **Tradução Autorizada. 5x3. YAOI. LEMON. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

* * *

 _ **.**_

"Um momento roubado por Wufei e Trowa, entre as missões, onde o piloto do HeavyArms enfim aprende o que significa confiar na pessoa que se ama."

Uma lemon descaradamente inspirada por uma votação feita por mim com o título 'Qual piloto Merece ir com o Trowa para uma Ilha Deserta?', hehehehe Tudo bem que eu não agi de forma lá muiiiiiiiiito digna com o resultado da votação, mas... Fazer o quê, ne? ^_^

Não deu para encaixar de fato a tal viagem à ilha deserta, mas me inspirei e consegui colocar um pouco também de angústia (leve) para trabalhar o aspecto do Trowa realmente descobrir o significado da palavra confiança.

 _ **Babaca**_

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **ÚLTIMO DIA DA SEMANA WUFEI CHANG!**

 **PREPAREM SEUS CORAÇÕES!**

.

E agora estamos com uma LEMON gostosa, quente e ao mesmo tempo cheia de carinho e cuidado entre quem? Entre quem?

WUFEI & TROWA!

YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Fei decide mostrar a Trowa um aspecto do relacionamento dos dois ao qual o moreno de olhos verdes ainda se sentia inseguro... E temos uma lemon gostosa e cheia de sentimentos *_*

Muito legal a Babaca ter trazido o Wufei depois de um relacionamento que não deu certo com o Treize e o Tro, solteiro, após o Quatre ter decidido resolver outros pepinos na vida...

Os dois estão namorando já há algum tempo, se acertando aos poucos.

Quem não deve aceitar e se entregar às segundas chances, não é mesmo? ^~

Confiram esta mais nova fic da Babaca no nosso Projeto! Ah, e não se esqueçam...

Hoje é o **ÚLTIMO dia** do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Divirtam-se!

Abraços de DRAGÃO a todas e continuem conosco... \o/

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Trust - Cap Único

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **ÚLTIMO DIA DA SEMANA WUFEI CHANG!**

 **APROVEITEM ^~**

 **.**

* * *

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **TRUST,**_ **por Babaca – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Babaca.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 5x3

 **Avisos:** romance, fuga dos rapazes para se divertirem um pouco ^~

 **Censura:** LEMON.

 **Retratações:** os personagens de Gundam Wing são propriedades das empresas japonesas Bandai, Sunrise e Sotsu Agency. Não sou dona deles e não ganho nem um centavo com eles – escrevo com os mesmos apenas para fins de diversão.

.

* * *

 **TRUST**

 _ **CONFIANÇA**_

 **Por Babaca**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo Único**

* * *

.

Não era exatamente férias na illha Mauí, [1] mas Wufei e Trowa estavam satisfeitos por finalmente terem uma chance de ficarem juntos. Lutar contra a OZ frequentemente os fazia ficar longe um do outro, em diferentes partes da terra e do espaço. De vez em quando, porém, conseguiam roubar um pouco deste tempo para se curtirem.

Trowa havia acabado de voltar da Antártida e Wufei, do Texas [2]. Em vez de se dirigirem ao esconderijo onde os outros pilotos se escondiam, ambos tinham decidido passar a noite num hotel qualquer da cidade próxima. O desejo por poderem ficar um pouco juntos anulava qualquer outra vontade de encontrarem ou mesmo de estarem perto dos demais.

Trowa não saberia dizer o que o atraíra para Wufei. Ele e Quatre namoravam, no início. Mas em um determinado momento, o loiro tomara a decisão de acabar com o relacionamento dos dois, usando como desculpa 'ter pensado melhor', alegando também ter outras coisas em sua vida para resolver. _'Quem disse que anjos não podem ser verdadeiros demônios sem coração?'_ , ele se pegara pensando isso muitas vezes, antes de começar a fazer algumas missões com Wufei.

Já Wufei vinha de um complicado caso amoroso com o general inimigo, Treize Khushrenada. Um caso que terminara mal, quando descobrira que Treize tinha outro amante – no caso, Zechs Marquise, o Conde do Trovão. Ele nunca deixara os demais pilotos saberem o que estava corroendo-o por dentro. Afinal, como alguém diz para seus amigos 'Acabei o caso com meu amante – que por sinal, era o nosso inimigo mais odiado?'. Desta forma, o chinês mantivera-se em ferrenho silêncio e, fora algumas tentativas frustradas de Duo e Quatre, ninguém mais tentou descobrir o que estava acontecendo com o chinês.

Eles nunca saberiam se fora apenas solidão – ou a aceitação de serem ambos almas feridas, o fator que os unira.

Wufei xingou em voz baixa quando não conseguiu fazer a chave magnética emitir a luz verde necessária para abrir a porta do quarto. Lutando contra o próprio gênio, o chinês leu as instruções no maldito cartão pela quinta vez, passou-o no sensor da porta... e viu as luzes no visor acima da maçaneta brilharem em vermelho novamente.

— Mas que merda!

Trowa tentou conter um sorriso, enquanto calmamente repassava para Wufei as sacolas com o jantar que haviam comprado para tentar abrir a porta.

— Esse cartão estúpido não funciona, Trowa! — Wufei rosnou.

— Certo, mas me deixe tentar pelo menos. — Trowa sorriu. Com um movimento rápido do cartão magnético, as luzes no display ficaram verdes e a porta do quarto abriu-se. Wufei resmungou 'injustiça' e Trowa riu.

As sacolas com a comida mal foram colocadas numa mesa antes dos braços de Trowa envolverem Wufei, puxando-o para um beijo longo, doce. Ele sentiu a tensão abandonar o corpo do outro rapaz com o beijo.

Quando se separaram, Wufei sorriu.

— Não está com fome?

Trowa deu outro sorriso.

— Bem, de _comida_ não. — Ele estendeu uma mão para tocar novamente o outro piloto. Fazendo-se de recatado Wufei esquivou-se, dando um passo para trás.

— Nada de conversar um pouco também? — Sorriu.

Trowa sorriu atrevido.

— Não somos do tipo que 'falam muito', somos?

Wufei agarrou Trowa, empurrando-o na cama antes de sentar-se nos quadris do rapaz mais alto.

— Acho que não — falou antes de se inclinar para baixo e tomar os lábios de Trowa num beijo sôfrego.

Trowa gemeu em meio ao beijo. Quando ambos finalmente se separaram para respirar, perguntou.

— O que foi, Wufei? — o rapaz chinês normalmente não era agressivo no sexo (não que estivesse reclamando) mas algo estava diferente.

— Eu quero lhe dar prazer hoje à noite, Trowa. — Wufei decidiu, ainda sem ar. — Não gosta? — perguntou, puxando o suéter de Trowa para cima, enquanto começava a beijar e mordiscar o pescoço do moreno.

— Ahh — gemeu o mais alto. — Eu gosto... deste jeito está ótimo.

Wufei ergueu-se ligeiramente, sorrindo.

— Excelente. — disse ele, roçando os quadris nos do outro, vagarosamente, de forma excitante.

Trowa ofegou ao movimento, erguendo os próprios quadris ao encontro dos do amante. Ele puxou Wufei para baixo para outro beijo, entrando de forma exigente na boca dele.

Rápido, Wufei esquivou-se do beijo:

— Não, não. — Ergueu-se, sorrindo com o gemido que Trowa soltou. — Quem está no controle aqui?

Trowa admitiu engasgando com um ofego:

— Acho que é você.

Wufei inclinou o rosto para baixo e sussurrou contra os lábios de Trowa:

— Boa resposta! — Em seguida, beijou-o com fome, persuadindo a boca do outro rapaz a se abrir, o que o piloto do HeavyArms fez sem hesitação.

Quase de imediato, as mãos de Trowa deslizaram até os quadris de Wufei para mantê-lo no lugar, enquanto ele arqueava novamente os quadris para cima. O piloto do Shenlong gemeu, mas puxou-lhe as duas mãos de volta.

— Mas o que vou ter que fazer para você ficar quieto? Te amarrar?

O adolescente chinês surpreendeu-se com a reação de Trowa. Acreditou até mesmo ver dor nos olhos cor de esmeralda. Um comentário sensual, um tanto quanto ousado e que teria deixado Treize maluco, trouxera nada mais que medo aos olhos de Trowa. Ele sentiu necessidade de tranqüilizar o amante. Envolvendo o rosto do piloto 03 com as mãos, forçou-o a olhar para si.

— Ei, ei. Desculpe, Trowa. Eu estava brincando. Nunca machucaria você. Me desculpe. — disse solenemente.

Trowa corou.

— Não, Wufei, eu é que sinto muito. Eu... — Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Nunca farei algo que você não queira. Confie em mim. — Wufei disse. _'Shimatta, às vezes faço cada merda!'_ , pensou.

Trowa fixou o olhar decidido nos orbes negros de Wufei.

— Eu confio em você. Agora... onde estávamos? — perguntou, num tom de voz ainda trêmulo.

Wufei debateu seriamente se continuavam ou não. Mas novas ondulações dos quadris de Trowa logo abaixo dos dele o encorajaram. Ajeitando melhor os joelhos cada um dos lados do corpo do outro, colou-se ao moreno, beijando-o langorosamente, permitindo que o desejo retornasse outra vez, aos poucos. Interrompia aqui e acolá para poderem irem tirando as roupas. O único obstáculo de fato era a calça jeans de Trowa. Se já era difícil tirá-las normalmente porque elas eram quase insuportavelmente apertadas, ficava praticamente impossível tirá-las quando existia um _certo volume_ pressionando o maldito zíper. Wufei lutava contra o pequeno obstáculo, mas Trowa respirou fundo, e finalmente o jeans foi removido.

Eles deram risada com a situação, antes de o chinês continuar seu ataque sensual, passando a língua em cima dos mamilos enrijecidos à sua disposiçãao, obtendo gemidos arrastados do outro moreno. Wufei surpreendia-se com o fato de que cada gemido arrancado de Trowa deixava-o cada vez mais duro.

— Mmmm, Fei... — Trowa suspirou. — Isso é delicioso.

Wufei sorriu.

— Se acha isso delicioso, prepare-se para o que vem agora — disse, baixando a cabeça e tomando o membro de Trowa na boca.

— Oh Deus! — Trowa quase gritou, erguendo os quadris, enviando seu membro para dentro da boca morna, molhada e talentosa de Wufei.

Rápido, Wufei forçou os quadris do amante a ficarem no colchão, enquanto torturava Trowa, deslizando a língua por todo o cumprimento de seu membro. Ele brincou com a língua em cima da glande sensível, lambendo brevemente a fenda antes de engolfá-lo por inteiro na boca, novamente. Em certo momento, libertou os quadris dele do seu agarre, levando uma das mãos para envolver a base do pênis. A outra mão insinuou-se para baixo, indo acariciar os testículos do parceiro.

Trowa estava completamente perdido em sensação.

— Deus, Wufei... — gemeu, sabendo que não aguentaria a tortura por mais tempo. — Ahhh...!

Wufei se antecipou à liberação de Trowa e conseguiu engolir o sêmen. Sorvendo as últimas gotas, ele foi subindo, deslizando por cima do corpo largado do namorado, para beijá-lo.

— Tudo bem? — Perguntou, ainda um tanto preocupado pelo o que acontecera mais cedo.

Trowa riu.

— Melhor impossível, amor.

Wufei sorriu.

— Ótimo! Porque não acabei ainda. — Ele estendeu-se até sua calça, trazendo consigo um tubo pequeno.

Os olhos de Trowa brilharam com uma certa desconfiança brincalhona.

— Ainda não?

Wufei não desviou o olhar dos verdes, enquanto derramava lubrificante na mão. Inclinou-se mais para baixo, tomou os lábios de Trowa em outro beijo profundo, enquanto os dedos arreliavam, insinuantes, sua entrada. Afastou-se para sorrir para o namorado.

— Tudo bem para você?

Trowa ofegou. Ele se forçou a relaxar ao toque, algo difícil de fazer, levando em conta as vezes anteriores em seu passado com o grupo de mercenários. Mas quem estava ali com ele era Wufei, a quem ele prometera confiar.

Wufei notou a leve tensão em Trowa. _'Talvez não seja uma boa ideia ainda. Não quero machucá-lo.'_

— Trowa...

Trowa se antecipou à pergunta não dita.

— Eu estou bem, Wufei. Não pare. — Estendendo os braços para cima, puxou o namorado para si, beijando-o. Se para tranqüilizar Wufei ou a ele mesmo, não saberia dizer.

Wufei acrescentou outro dedo e começou a procurar pela glândula especial que _sabia_ que faria a diferença. Seus dedos roçaram levemente por cima da protuberância. Trowa ofegou e seu membro deu mostras de voltar à vida. Wufei suspirou mentalmente, aliviado. _'Agora pode dar certo.'_

Logo Trowa viu-se, com surpresa, movimentando avidamente os quadris em direção aos dedos de Wufei.

— Wufei... — ele pediu, sem fôlego. — Por favor.

— Tem certeza? — Wufei perguntou, inseguro.

Trowa anuiu.

Wufei removeu os dedos. Ele puxou uma das pernas longas e bonitas de Trowa, apoiando-a em cima de um dos ombros. Beijou de leve a panturrilha firme, então moveu-se cuidadosamente, colocando-se na entrada. Começou a pressionar, lentamente.

Trowa enrijeceu.

— Respire, Trowa. — Wufei pediu, sabendo que tensão só faria doer mais. —Não quero te machucar, amor. Por favor, tente relaxar.

Lutando contra o pânico, Trowa soltou a respiração que vinha prendendo. _'É Wufei quem está comigo. Relaxe.'_ , ele tentou treinar-se mentalmente, concentrando-se, até que Wufei conseguiu passar do anel apertado de músculos e deslizou para dentro do canal.

Wufei começou a duvidar que poderiam ir até o fim.

— Trowa, como você está? Nós podemos... parar.

Trowa observou a preocupação nos olhos de Wufei. _'Deuses, ele realmente se preocupa. Ele me ama?'_ , pensou surpreso.

— Eu... estou bem. Juro. Por favor... eu preciso... Eu preciso de você.

Wufei maravilhou-se com a declaração. _'Ninguém nunca precisou de mim pra qualquer coisa, a não ser para lutar.'_ Sentindo-se bem mais confiante, beijou o namorado. Preparando-se, retirou-se lentamente... e começou a estocar devagar. _'Por favor que ele esteja gostando,'_ começou a rezar como um mantra. A um certo ponto, girou os quadris ligeiramente para a esquerda e atingiu a próstata de Trowa.

— Mmmm! — Trowa gemeu, os olhos verdes abrindo-se toldados por um desejo inesperado. — Mais! — sussurrou.

Atendendo-lhe o sôfrego pedido, Wufei atingiu repetidamente sua próstata, sentindo-se mais corajoso com as estocadas. O ritmo das penetrações aumentou, em intensidade e vigor. Trowa recebia o membro de Wufei dentro de si com fome e desejo, levando Wufei à beira do limite. Estendeu uma mão ao pênis de Trowa, passando a lutar contra sua própria liberação.

As pernas de Trowa moveram-se para embrulharem-se firmemente ao redor de sua cintura, trazendo-o o mais perto dele possível. Com mais liberdade, arqueando e movimentando os quadris, seguindo o mesmo passo de Wufei, o piloto do HeavyArms tentava desesperadamente agarrar-se mais à sensação enlouquecedora. Era tão nova e diferente, não queria que acabasse. Mas os apertos firmes de Wufei em seu membro o enviaram para além do que conseguiria se controlar.

— WUFEI! — gritou, ao gozar pela segunda vez aquela noite.

Wufei ainda estocou fundo mais algumas vezes, antes de se render à sensação agonizante do interior de Trowa que envolvia-o como chamas.

— Deuses, Trowa! — conseguiu exclamar, antes de se liberar dentro do amante.

Alguns minutos depois, retirou-se vagarosamente de dentro dele, antes de se deixar cair ao seu lado, na cama.

— Você... Tudo bem? — perguntou, preocupado.

Ainda lutando para respirar, Trowa puxou-o para si em um abraço apertado, onde o adolescente chinês viu-se apoiando em seu tórax.

— Eu estou... Muito, _muito_ bem. — Ele beijou Wufei com todo o fôlego que tinha. — Obrigado, Wufei. Eu nunca... nunca antes... — tentou explicar o que sentia, mas tropeçou com as palavras.

Inebriado, Wufei beijou-lhe o pescoço.

— Shhh, entendo. Não sabia se estava mesmo fazendo o certo. Estava tentando não te machucar. Eu só queria que você sentisse pelo menos a metade do prazer que você me dá sempre.

A força do abraço de Trowa aumentou e lágrimas toldaram os olhos verdes.

— Te dou mesmo tanto prazer assim? — A voz embargada soou surpresa.

Wufei lutou um pouco para sair do abraço de Trowa, deslizando até beijar as lágrimas – não derramadas, mas que sabia encontrarem-se ali – nos olhos do moreno.

— Hai, você me dá. Ninguém nunca conseguiu fazer me sentir assim. — _'Nem mesmo Treize.'_ — Wo ai ni.

Trowa empurrou suavemente para trás o cabelo que encobria parcialmente o rosto de Wufei. Aqueles fios negros e lisos eram um fetiche seu há muito tempo.

— Eu também te amo, Wufei. Obrigado.

Sem energia sequer para levantarem da cama para comer, a comida foi esquecida na mesinha próxima, enquanto os amantes enfim adormeciam.

.

* * *

Fim ^~

 **Notas da autora:**

[1] Minha homenagem à fanart feita pela **Xandrina** , a partir do resultado de uma enquete que fiz sobre qual piloto iria passar férias com o Wufei nas ilhas! Os resultados da votação? Oh, em meu site, Duo & Trowa ficaram empatados. Já na **WufeiML** , Duo foi o vencedor, mas... Eu queria um **5x3** , então aqui está a fic o/

[2] Sempre que assisto Gundam Wing e aparece o mapa mundi da OZ ao fundo, a Base Aérea Militar de Bergstrom, em Austin, no Texas, está sempre visível. Uma curiosidade: houve um plebiscito e a população votou para que o aeroporto fosse construído lá. Desta forma, a Base Aérea Militar de Bergstrom é agora o Aeroporto Internacional de Besrgstrom, em Austin - Texas!

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Trust (Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

Jinkie (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

 **Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 03 Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Caps. 01 ao 03 postados)**

 **Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

Bilhetes (Extras 01 e 02)

 **Jornada (Fanfic especialmente criada para o Projeto Pilotos - Cap. 02 – postado)**

 **Bilhetes (Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 06 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único postado)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**


End file.
